My Unhappy Ending
by MalesForTwilight
Summary: short oneshot about rosalie's death and her change. RPOV. M for rape.


_"What if I fell to the floor?_

_Couldn't take this anymore_

_What would you do_

_Do, do, do, do_

_Can't break me down_

_Burry me, burry me_

_I am finished with you_

_What if I wanted to fight?_

_Beg for the rest of my life.."_

**-The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars**

I sat on the floor with Vera and Henry, playing with Henry and laughing with Vera about the littlest things he did. I smiled, thinking about how Royce and I would someday have a child like Henry.

I figured it was time to go home – the sun far past set – and Vera's husband stood from the chair he had been sitting in, watching us play with the baby.

Vera held little Henry in her arms and Vera's husband had his arm around her waist as they walked me to the door. I looked away for a moment, and I noticed from the corner of my eye he kissed Vera's cheek in a sweet motion.

_Hmm, _I thought to myself, _Royce's kisses never seem so nice. _Shoving the thought to the back of my head, I stepped out the door, waving goodbye.

It was fairly cold and my thin jacket was little use. I worried about that – the wedding being only a week away. My thoughts rotated around the wedding as I hurried my way back home.

I was broken from this trance by a call of a crow followed by laughter of men under a broken street lamp. I could tell they were drunk so I rushed past, trying not to be noticed. _I should have called Father to walk me home. _I thought with fear shooting through my veins.

"Rose!" I heard someone call after me, stepping into the light slightly. I was just noticing how nice the men were dressed as I turned to stare at the half-light face of my fiancé.

Pain and a feeling of offense slid through me as I remembered the first night I had diner with his family:

"_Why are you drinking water?" I had asked, the rest of us all drinking champagne._

"_The taste of champagne sickens me – it always has." he said to me._

Only now did I realize it was true – but he preferred something much stronger. "Here's my Rose!" he shouted, acting stupid with a laugh to match. The rest soon followed his actions and erupted with loud laughter. "You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long." he said, and I didn't understand. They had been waiting for me?

I noticed the new friend he had made in the crowd of men and he continued shouting, "What did I tell you John," I quickly realized this was the name of the new friend and he was planning on showing me off to him. He pulled me to his chest and I could smell the strong scent of alcohol coming off his breath as he spoke, "Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?"

He seized me up for a few minutes and then said slowly, "It's hard to tell, she's all covered up."

Soon after the statement, I felt the jacket Royce had given me ripped from my shoulders and the brass buttons making loud individual pop's from the coble street. Royce shouted, "Show him what you look like, Rose!" he tore the hat from my head and I cried out in tortured pain as the pins pulled on my roots.

I noticed they laughed harder at this, like they enjoyed it.

I slowly felt the front of my dress being ripped and John entered me – making me scream in torture. After many pumps in and out of me I felt him explode into me and my juices rolled down my leg as he left me and I felt a new hardened member sliding into my already wet clit. Tears rolled down my face as I screamed for them to stop – which did nothing but get a punch in the face.

I was growing weaker by the second as the hard pushes can and went, soon I was only able to mumble my pleads and I couldn't move anymore. I couldn't fight them off, I couldn't do anything.

I was oozing with blood running from almost everywhere on me – screaming and fighting had only gotten me hurt more. My breasts were sore from the groping inflicted on me.

The last one entering me was Royce. I felt extra tears slide down my reddened cheeks and the last thing I remember before I drowned in the pain and fell into the haze surrounding me was him shouting, "Ride me, Rosy!" and the dumb laughter that followed.

--

I awoke from the fog with a new jolting fire phasing and melting my veins to pure pain. I was irritated as Dr. Carlisle looked over me and then scooped me up and ran with me through the streets and the forest, it felt like flying.

At first I thought it was me dieing until the feeling of fire jolted once again through me and I couldn't do anything, though I wanted so badly to. I screamed – the only thing I was able to do, and only by the power the pain gave me. He apologized every time I did. He told me what he was – what I was becoming – I refused to believe him. We soon arrived to his house.

I could barely hear they're whispered conversation as I screamed and begged for death.

I was happy to hear Edward say he knew Royce was to blame for my death.

I screamed and cried and begged for death for two days. On the third, I felt the pain start to numb in my toes and fingers. I had by then started to believe Carlisle's word's. It was less of a strain to hear their words as they talked about me this time.

"What are you going to do with her?" Edward asked, disgust dripping from his voice.

Carlisle sighed and said, "Well, that's up to her, of course. She may want to go off on her own." the words terrified me. I gasped as the pain ended and my last heart beat rocked through me, harder than ever. I shot up, able to move again.

I suddenly believed him as Carlisle told me again what we were. Vampires. I could feel the thirst, I could feel my hard, cold skin.

I looked in the mirror and was grinning at my reflection. I was even more beautiful than ever. I saw my glowing red eyes against my pale skin and it somehow enhanced my beauty.

I was perfect.

**--**

**Okay, short, i know. but it had over 1000 words. lol review, it was hard to write. kinda. i put a little to much detail, i think, but i wanted to see what you guys thought of it. i was going to add the killing part, but i didnt because a lot of this is just repeating what she said in the book, but i added some stuff/edited some stuff. (: review please. flames welcome.**


End file.
